sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mason "Mace" Lucien
Name: Mason "Mace" Lucien Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A, unless you call gambling an afterschool activity. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Mason doesn't take much pride in his looks very much. He could be considered handsome, if not for his messy hair, wild eyes, and overall dirty look. Often times, he goes to school wearing the same shirts again and again. Once he had worn the same shirt straight for a week, much to the ridicule of his peers. From that day forward, he would often be called "Dirt", or "Messy" by the other students. Once he had even been called "Messy" by a teacher, the nickname had gotten so popular. Mason didn't care. Atleast, he seemed like he didn't care. He doesn't care for a lot of things at all. Asides from gambling and his prized dice. Wherever Mason goes, his dice are sure to be in one of his pockets. Biography: Mason's life at home is rather uneventful, and seems to be the usual for messed up kids like him. His mother walked out on his family when Mason was 6, leaving him and his father alone. His father took to alchohol of a way of consoling himself, not really caring about his one and only son, making only enough money with his job for food for him and his son. Every now and then, Mason's mother would send them money, but the money suddenly stopped coming in when Mason was 10. That was the age when Mason was introduced to the world of gambling. It was also the age when he became addicted. At first, it was smalltime gambles in the classroom...earning nickles and dimes. Small change. Then, he moved up to gambling on the streets using the codename "Mace", a short, funny man wearing a backwards hat and large coat. He, obviously, had disguised himself in some of his father's clothes, with a false accent. As Mace, Mason was able to scrounge up around twenty dollars weekly, giving all the money to his father so that he'd be able to buy them both food and clothes. Of course, Mason's father would mainly spend the money on more alchohol, but Mason didn't mind as long as he still had the company of his Dad to go home to, warm clothes, and mediocore food. As Mase, Mason became pretty popular in the gambling market. One of his favorite games was the infamous dice game "Craps". It was because of this game that he started to carry dice around with him everywhere. At the age of 12, Mason slowly became quite popular with his peers for his gambling with others. But, they bored him to no end. Out on the streets, there were real gamblers. At school, there were only fake thugs, and wannabe punks. So, when he stopped his gambling at school, he abruptly just turned into another student. Well, a rather dirty student, that is. His short-lived popularity was replaced with him being called a dirty kid behind his back. A year went by, and at age 13, Mason's father fell ill, forcing Mason to do all the homely things by himself. He had to cook, clean, and buy things for him and his father. Not to mention, earn money by gambling out on the streets. Every now and then he would spend weeks out there, skipping school to earn more money for his small family. At age 14, Mason was able to save enough money to go to a cyber cafe every now and then, and spend on random knick knacks. At the cyber cafe, he'd play at Internet Casinos as the screenname "MACE21". He wasn't as good on the internet as he was in real life, but he did enjoy the breaks that the internet allowed him from reality. For a while, he participated in a small BBS before it was taken down by the owner for lack of activity. He met a friend there whom he suspected to be a student in his school, but he was very unsure so he never ventured to actually ask them if he participated in that BBS. Another uneventful year passed for Mason. Nothing really happened, other than rumors spreading that Mason never takes baths, or anything like that. That is, nothing really happened until the end of the year, on the plane. He was absent mindly rolling the dice, making a list of stereotypes in his class. Mason rolled a 6, rolling the "punk" category. He then rolled a 3. It was the kid next to him. Little did he know, that same kid next to him would soon die later on in the trip, riddled with bullets by one of the many terrorists on the plane. And little did he know, that this school trip wasn't a real trip at all... Other: Mason has a gambling addiction. It's pretty controlled, but he can't help himself to simply roll his dice every now and then for random reasons. Number: Boy #21 The above profile is as written by Kaishi. No edits have been made to the author's original work. ---- Designated Weapon: GPS Scanner Conclusions: Wait, this kid's MACE21?! The cheating idiot...wonder if he remembers our round of "Craps" online. Whatever, I hope he dies a horrible death. Cheaters never win, especially those who never shower (ha, take that kid!). Game Evaluations Handled by: Kaishi '''Kills: None Killed by: Heather Pendergast Collected Weapons: GPS Scanner (designated weapon, to Heather Pendergast), GLOCK (from Tayli Vreeland, to Heather Pendergast), Flashbangs (from Sydney Morvran, to Heather Pendergast). Allies: Enemies: Cillian Crowe. Mid-game evaluation: The first person that grand gambler man Mason ran into on the island was Cillian Crowe the infamous psycho killer at the Open Field. They had a nice exchange of words involving showing eachother their birthday "presents" for the madman. Mason had planned on using it as an excuse to pull out his weapon to kill Cillian, but, alas, it wasn't a gun like he had hoped but a tracking device. He threw a hard loaf of bread at Cillian then ran off to the School House where he found two dead bodies. Sydney Morvran and Tayli E. Vreeland. He made up various situations in his mind, coupling them up as lovebirds. The final situation that he thinks of for the two was true, even though it came off as the most hilarious to him. Mason then finds Tayli's GLOCK moments before the badly injured Heather Pendergast walks in. Aiming the gun at her, he orders her to sit down and to tell her name. Learning that she is seemingly unarmed and shot up by some "jockish guy". Trying to be a gentleman, he offers to take a look at her wounds, going as far as to order her to take off her clothes. She didn't do that, of course, but still allowed him to help. After getting slapped in the face when he goes a little too far, he makes her another offer, only this time, it's twice as perverted. When Heather exploded from his comment, Mason started to blumber like an idiot, saying that he definitely wasn't as desperate as he seemed. Unfortunately, he didn't make his case all that well, and was promptly shot in the shoulder. Heather turned to leave, but Mason didn't want to see her gone with his only weapon. Again, she shot at him, twice this time, hitting him in the chest and arm. You would think that the guy would have left her alone by that point. Unfortunately, he didn't. "Don't leave me here to die, Heather!" BANG! The bullet hit him in the crotch, destroying his parts. Refusing to live without them, Mason begged Heather to kill him. She wasn't all the way heartless, and did him one last favor by sending him off to the reaper. End-game evaluation: Hill - ar - ree - ous. MACE21 got what was coming to him and then some. See? Cheaters are losers and he proved that tenfold! Not only that, but he had to BEG TO DIE! One of my favorite deaths just because he got what he truly deserved all along. Death. Memorable Quote(s): "How badly do you want it, Cillian?" to Cillian Crowe while he was toying with him. "You're lucky I'm a nice guy, really you are. I'm not going to force you to do anything, but really... Don't you know that we might die as soon as we walk outside? Don't you just want to be touched, just once? Or, to touch a boy just once? You know, I've never kissed a girl before...you'd be my first. My first, and probably my last." to Heather Pendergast. "Heather... Kill me." to Heather Pendergast after being shot in the genitals. Other/Trivia * The figures that Mason were running towards when he was escaping from Cillian were Amanda Jones, David Jackson, Madelaine Shirohara, and, Heather Pendergast. * The screenname he used for internet gambling was MACE21 which includes his student number and his nickname. Threads The various threads that contained Mason. In order from first to finish. *Cillian~It's My Birthday *The Smell of Blood Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mason Lucien. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students